


Крендельки

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика "Pretzels", автор dotfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крендельки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretzels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295973) by [dotfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic). 



> Бета: Wayward

После последнего звонка прошел час, и Дин остается, пока Эллен протирает столы. Здесь все еще пахнет слишком по-новому для нее: запах пива пока не пропитал собой все. Бильярдный стол без пятен и потертостей, потому что на нем не спит Эш. Эллен вспоминает это с острой болью потери.

Когда она поднимает тяжелый ящик с водкой, чтобы отнести его в подсобку, Дин предлагает свою помощь, но Эллен отказывается.

Вернувшись, она видит, что он все еще здесь. Дин сидит у бара и есть покрытые шоколадом крендельки из тарелки, уставившись на бутылки, выставленные за баром, кассу и ее лицензию на продажу алкоголя и словно не видя их. 

– Эй, – она машет рукой у него перед лицом.

Дин моргает.

Она не спрашивала, где Сэм, хотя знает, что Винчестеры остановились в мотеле через две мили дальше по дороге. Но это не ее дело – эти парни всегда вместе, как две горошины из одного стручка, и если кто-то из них один, то значит, что-то случилось, а Эллен твердо уяснила, что некоторых людей, особенно таких, как Дин, не стоит пытаться вызывать на откровенный разговор, пока они сами не сделают первый шаг.

– Уже поздно, – мягко говорит она, чтобы он понял: она не гонит его, просто констатирует факт.

У Дина под губой в уголке размазан шоколад.

Эллен сама не знает, чем она думает, когда протягивает руку и вытирает пятно, ощущая пальцем легкую дневную щетину на коже, но что сделано, то сделано, время назад не отмотаешь, и когда он ловит ее за руку, Эллен окатывает с ног до головы волной жара. Еще до того, как он проводит языком по ее пальцу, она течет.

Дин вскидывает брови. Более ясно дать понять, что он спрашивает у нее, уже невозможно.

– О, черт, Дин… – начинает она, но вторая рука ложится сзади ей на голову, и Дин притягивает ее ближе и целует. Эллен открывает рот, чувствуя на языке соль, шоколад и пиво, которое пил Дин, вдыхая запах хмеля и запах охоты: гарь после того, как что-то сожгли, и дезодорант.

Дин соскальзывает со стула, толкает ее к стойке, и она чувствует бедром, что у него встало, ощущает жар от его тела через одежду и там, где ее пальцы касаются его кожи. Она невнятно стонет, когда он запускает руку ей под рубашку и большим пальцем через ткань лифчика проводит по соску.

– Спальня, – выдавливает она, хватая воздух, пока он целует ее в основание шеи, – сзади.

В спальне они тут же раздеваются, практически на автомате, хотя Эллен замечает, как Дин колебнется перед тем, как стянуть с себя черную футболку. И затем понимает, почему: на плече у Дина огромный шрам в виде отпечатка человеческой ладони.

Дин снова ее целует, положив руку ей на поясницу и притягивая к себе, так что она не успевает разглядеть шрам получше. В комнате горит только небольшая лампа на прикроватном столике, и по бледным стенам гуляют тени.

Эллен старается не задеть отпечаток ладони на плече у Дина. Болит ли он? И куда делись все остальные шрамы?

Столько вопросов, которые она никогда не задаст.

Он подается за ней, когда Эллен ложится на кровать, и под их весом проминаются пружины. Проводит рукой по ее бедрам, кажется, совсем не замечая или не обращая внимания на растяжки. Пальцы растирают клитор, затем проникают в нее, и Эллен прогибается навстречу, замечая, как она тяжело дышит.

Он улыбается ей той улыбкой, от которой ей хочется то ли трахнуть его, то ли дать изо всей силы, и она обвивает пальцы вокруг его члена и несколько раз медленно проводит туда-сюда, довольная оттого, как его взгляд теряет четкостью. Движение его пальцев в ней чуть сбиваются, и Дин глухо стонет, потом собирается, быстрее двигаясь в ней.

Это ей за то, что слишком много думает. Дин вынимает пальцы и вместо них проталкивает в нее язык, и лижет, пока она не кончает. Пот стекает у нее по грудям, она цепляется, сминая, в простынь, и откуда-то из глубины поднимается глухой крик.

Дин подхватывает ее под коленки, целуя, и Эллен чувствует собственный соленый вкус на его языке. Она достает из прикроватного столика презерватив и протягивает ему. Его пальцы чуть дрожат от нетерпения, когда он раскрывает упаковку и натягивает резинку на член. Затем проникает в нее, погружаясь медленно и глубоко.

Эллен быстро кончает во второй раз, все еще не придя в себя после первого, перед глазами все плывет. Через секунду она чувствует, как Дин дрожит и затем тепло. Он кричит, когда кончает.

– Ну привет, – говорит Эллен, когда они валятся на кровать, и их дыхание чуть успокаивается.

Он аккуратно укладывается рядом. Они подходят друг другу: он забрасывает на нее ногу, прижимаясь грудью к ее спине. Эллен поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

– И тебе привет, – он убирает волосы с ее лица и опять улыбается, на этот раз его улыбка не бросает вызов, она легкая и непринужденная, по крайней мере, сейчас.

Дин не делает попыток уйти, а она не знает, как дать ему понять, что все в порядке, если он не хочет оставаться.

Эллен не удивлена, что когда она просыпается утром, солнце светит ей в лицо, и Дина уже нет.

~


End file.
